Mine
by Muckefuck
Summary: Judal gets permanent ink. After a quick decision, he decides the best way to use such a wondrous type of ink is to write on Aladdin. T for private parts mentioned and references to things...


Aladdin looked over at the other as he waited for Ja'far to return with food. His hands were holding onto a blanket covering his lower half, having ruined his pants in a fire incident earlier that day. His head was bent over some notes from his sempai from learning magic. He was trying so hard to get everything memorized for their next practice, but he was so tired. He didn't want to focus on the diagrams or any of the things listed. He tried though, paying close attention to side notes until he saw black overflow onto the page.

He looked up in a flash, surprised by the sudden spillage of ink until he saw someone sitting next to him. Judal's eyes glinted with mischief as he smiled. "Oops, were you reading that?"

"Ja'far is going to be angry with you for spilling that!" Aladdin sat up and stared at him in shock and frustration. He puffed his cheeks out at the trouble he was going to get into later when Yamraiha found out he had ruined one of her scrolls. "That was Ja'far's special permanent ink for when he helps to write treaties!"

Judal yawned. Leaning back and looking around the office a bit until he caught that word: "Permanent?" There was an idea. The older magi looked around as he considered the options of having something so frustratingly permanent somewhere where it shouldn't be. His gaze flickered to various objects before they fell to rest on the boy who was speaking.

Aladdin nodded, "It's supposed to be really good for writing waterproof treaties." He started to explain when he felt the other pull him a bit closer and grin more. Judal's eyes glinted in the afternoon light flickering through the window as he picked up a quill and began to turn Aladdin around. "Judal? What are you-" He stopped as he felt the other lift up the back of his vest and pressed a quill into his back. The cold feel of ink came into contact with his back and he squeaked. "JUDAL NO! THAT DOESNT COME OFF!"

"Good." Judal replied, continuing to write. "Then my message will be passed along for everyone to see." He continued to write for a moment, leaving a nice long explanation of what he wanted to do to the boy on the boy's back before he felt the other begin to squirm more. "Chibi, if you move, I'm writing all over you."

"It tickles," he whined. He was half-lying, just wanting to find a way to break out of the other's arms as easily as he could before there was ink all over his back, but the other didn't seem to care. He began squirming more before Judal gave a loud groan and shoved him towards the floor, following after him with the quill and ink.

"I warned you," he replied as he pinned the boy down.

"NOOO! Write on your own skin!"

Judal grinned, "Oh, I will, don't worry about that." He began to write up Aladdin's arms. "This is mine. This is mine." He began to write the word mine over the boy. "This is mine," he told the boy as he wrote on Aladdin's stomach. "It even tells me how much it is mine before you begin to stuff it full of food. You try so hard to bribe it into not speaking." He continued on along Aladdin's legs. "These are definitely mine."

Aladdin squirmed more, shaking his head furiously. "STOP IT!"

The other laughed, moving along and yanking the blanket off places were Aladdin tried to cover himself. "I have no intention of stopping Chibi. I'm finally having some fun in this country."

"This isn't fun," Aladdin complained.

Judal began to yank the blanket more when he reached where Aladdin's private parts were hidden away. "Oooh... and this down here. This private show that's hidden." He ducked down and drew an arrow from one of his previous written marks of possession towards Aladdin's cock. "This is the most mine of all of them."

Aladdin shivered and shook his head more, hearing footsteps quickly approaching the office. "Stop, Judal. Please." He didn't want to have the other writing on him anymore. It was too much, it was making him begin to feel weird. It didn't help as the other moved.

Judal ducked beneath the blanket as Aladdin tried to push him away and began to write his name across Aladdin's cock, teasing the tip of his penis just to bother the boy more. His writing here was much more careful, much more formal as he tried to use as much ink as he could. He ran his thumb over the head of the boy's cock as he would refill the quill with ink. Aladdin gave out a moan just as the door opened.

To say that the adviser who stepped in was surprised was an understatement, but Ja'far's papers were dropped in a heartbeat as he took in the scene and the new guest of Sindria. The hiss that escaped him was accompanied by a flash of red string, the adviser's eyes blazing as he went onto the attack. "JUDAL!"

The older magi leaped to his feet, tossing the blanket aside as he grinned. One of his feet teased Aladdin's cock a moment before he was leaping back towards an open window. That smile was wider than ever as he noted the other's anger, deflecting the wires and blades with his magoi. Judal leaped to the windowsill and waved towards a flustered Aladdin.

"DONT FORGET NOW CHIBI! THATS ALL MINE!"

Ja'far sighed as the laughing older magi ran off. He gathered himself together and picked up his papers, setting them aside before he walked up to the boy and shook his head a bit, trying to smile for the embarrassed boy. "Are you okay, Aladdin?" He didn't seem to be harmed, just marked up terribly bad with ink. Dry ink, he noted in dismay. The bottle nearby made him wince a bit as he realized what kind of ink was used.

"Ja'far," Aladdin asked. "Does this stuff come off skin?"

Ja'far shook his head. "Unfortunately, that does not come off for a long time. Let's go see if we can get something to cover it up on you." He pulled the boy into his arms and Aladdin clung to him, burying his head into the adviser's shoulder.

"He wrote on my penis," the boy moaned in dismay.

"It'll be okay, Aladdin." Ja'far soothed as they headed down the hallway. Sinbad peeked out of his office and frowned a bit as they began to walk passed.

"Aladdin? What were you doing with that ink?"

"Judal did this," Ja'far hissed, glaring towards the king for not hearing a thing.

"Oh…" Sinbad's gaze flickered to some of the writing that had bleed a bit onto the vest and bit his lip. "Don't let Aladdin near any mirrors for a while, Ja'far."

The adviser frowned a moment before looking down, noticing the words as well before he nodded. "Of course, your highness. We were going to see if Yamraiha had anything that would help."

"I'll see to it Alibaba is busy for the time being," the king replied before ducking back into his office.

The strange conversation had Aladdin wondering to himself as they headed down towards Yamraiha's chambers. When Ja'far set him down, his gaze flickered around the room until he saw a large mirror resting down the hall a bit. He waited until Ja'far was knocking on the door and talking to a servant before he moved, heading to the mirror and turning around to look over his shoulder.

The wording was strange, but he felt his face burn up as he noticed a crude drawing underneath explaining what the words meant. His face was burning as he rushed back to Ja'far's arms and buried himself in the other's robes, clinging to him tight so that no one else saw.

* * *

_**A/N: Everyone please give a good thank you to my wonderful kouhai for the absolutely amazing art that is serving as a cover for this ficlet.**_

_**;w; It's brilliant.**_


End file.
